A Summoner's Sacrifice
by blueorgreen yuna
Summary: Yuna is deserted by her guardians before the threatening battle of Sin. Will she continue on her pilgrimage, and defeat Sin herself, or will she search for friends. YES! The third chapter is up. Please read and review, because this is my first fanfic.
1. Lulu's Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from FFX or FFX-2 or anything that relates to them, however I have played them both, so no worries.

**A Summoner''s Sacrifice**

**By : Blueorgreen Yuna**

**Chapter One : Lulu''s Promise**

_She just stood there, looking at me, while I stared out into the sea. We had come so far. I knew it was all going to happen, but now that I''m actually here, I''m too caught up with the past. Caught up on what I was used to, and what I wanted in life. Now, the happiness of Spira, that I''ll never be able to experience, is all I have to go on. The thought that once I defeat Sin, all will be forgiven and peace will over cast the world, frightens me. A Calm that will last forever? Is that even possible? I never stopped to think that it might not be possible, and the more I journey, the more miserable I get about it. To be honest, I''m really not ready to die. I haven''t lived anything in my life. I''ve never broken curfew or kissed a boy. I don''t want my life to end with nothing to remember._

""Yuna, do not think that you have done nothing with your life, you have done so much, and this is only another step to take."" Lulu seemed to have read her mind. She walked up to Yuna slowly and placed her thin hands upon her shoulder. There she was again. There to help her when Yuna needed someone the most. She had always counted on Lulu to get her through anything, and time after time, she proved herself more than worthy.

Yuna, tuning her head responded in surprise, ""Lulu, how do you always know what I think. It is impossible to hide anything from you."" Lulu only smiled and whispered to her, ""It''s what great guardians do sweetheart. They find the pain in their summoner and heal her. Even though, healing is meant to be _your_ job."" Laughing slightly she slid her hand off Yuna''s shoulder and found her hand. ""Never give up Yuna. Everyone is here on Spira for a reason. It is obvious that yours is to defeat Sin, and bring joy to everyone in your name. Don''t you forget why you''re here, because I am here to protect you while you fill out your purpose. I will never, flee from your side Yuna. I will always be here to watch you, I promise.""

""You are absolutely right Lulu!"" She turned to face her fellow guardians and took in a deep breath. Not receiving sufficient air, she breathed again. Still, not enough. It seemed that she was unable to take in a deep breath. She began to panic, and in doing so, she started hyperventilating. ""Wha-what''s happening to me..."" Her sentence dragged off as her voice began to fade.

She suddenly felt a blow to the side of her head, and soon after, the hard dirt, as she fell to the ground. Her head was spinning. She had almost fallen off the edge of the cliff. All the sounds around her seemed muffled and her sights were blurred. She was hurt, and unable to heal herself. Where was Lulu now? Or the others? Where had everyone gone? She shifted her eyes from side to side, trying hard to focus on what she saw. Someone was walking toward her. Tidus perhaps? No, that wasn''t Tidus. It was someone else. But he looked so like him. She heard murmuring above her. She shortly became aware that people were surrounding her, looking down at her still body. Maybe they thought she was dead, but then why were they not helping? She felt the cold touch of her fingers against her cheek, and realized she had been bleeding. Her eyelids were growing heavier with every short breath she took. Becoming less conscious of what was happening around her, slowly her body became more relaxed.

She drew one last breath and felt the tickle of air at her ear.

""I''m sorry."" A hand moved across her forehead, and she exhaled slowly, becoming less and less aware of everything.

Well, here is my first fanfiction. I hope people liked it. It's not finished though, incase anyone was wondering. I promise that the following chapters will be great, that is if no one likes this chapter. Well I hope you guys liked it, because I do, so be sure to keep reading.


	2. The Nightmare After the Fall

Author's Note - Okay, well I forgot to add an author's note to the first chapter. Anyway, my story has lost of events from both FFX and FFX-2, but they are not in order. so at this point, Yuna has stilll not kissed Tidus. I hope you like the chapter.

**A Summoner's Sacrifice**

**by : Blueorgreen Yuna**

**Chapter Two : The Nightmare After the Fall**

Yuna awoke with stabs of pain on the side of her head. Her eyelids were heavy, and it was difficult to keep them open. When she did keep them open however, what she saw wasn't right. Everything was in it's proper place, but still, something felt very wrong. It was as if her vision was blurry around the edges, like a dream. Was she still dreaming? Or was her head still suffering the dramatic effects of the blow she received earlier? Whatever had hit her, had left a large bump. She pressed her hand to the place on her head, and cringed as pain shot down her spine. Quickly, she took her hand away and searched for the bed railing. Yuna was in bad condition, her stomach felt nauseous, and her hands were cold and clammy. She looked around the room, observing everything with confusion. Words stumbled out of her mouth, to fast for her tongue to catch them, "Why am I here?" She raised her torso quickly to an upward position, and braced herself on the railings with both hands. Looking around again, Yuna now noticed helium balloons attached to her bed spread, and a few cards standing on a table tray next to her. Her attention was drawn when she heard a rustle at the far side of the room, and saw the door handle turning. Scared of not knowing who was going to enter, she laid back in her bed, and closed her eyes, as if to say she had never awoken. She heard the door open and felt the cool wind flick her blankets. Following this were soft footsteps. The person had obviously thought that she was still fast asleep. Yuna lay in her bed wondering who this person above her was. Surprised with terror, she felt the tickle of breath at her ear. Her heart jumped into her throat and her hands reached for this person. The person in who had attempted to kill her and her guardians before.

She forced her to awaken to reveal doctors and nurses rushing to her side. "He was here!" she shouted at them. "How did he get in? Why did you let him?" Tears were streaking down her cheeks and her throat hurt with fear. "Did you not see him?" she asked in a hurry looking at them all in astonishment. _How could they have not seen him leave? He was here I know it! I just know it!_

"Who?" was all the nurse in a white uniform replied. _She answered with a QUESTION! Who other than the man that ran out? You stupid women! How did no one see him? _"Lady Yuna, you were sleeping. You must have had a nightmare. I was right here, watching you sleep."

"Watching me sleep!" Yuna exploded. "You're wrong! I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't." She paused and took a second to mull it over. _Was it possible I was dreaming? It felt so real though. Maybe I was._ As she was thinking, the doctors and nurses were busy trying to inject something in her arm. "What's that you're putting into me? Is it drugs? What will it do?"

"It won't hurt, you're just going to sleep a little longer, and then we will explain everything." That was all the doctor replied with. The nurse, however, was checking her blood pressure and heart rate. "Is that necessary?" Yuna asked softly, the doctor must have injected a drug, because she was very mellow at the moment. "Of course it is Lady Yuna, I need to check that you are still healthy, and it seems you are, now close your eyes and got to sleep." Yuna obeyed the nurse and quickly shut her eyes. Soon after, she drifted into a very unpleasant sleep.

Yuna was having a hard time in her dream. She was confused, and Tidus was there with her, holding her. At this point now, Yuna knew she was dreaming. It was too real to be real. They just stood there embracing one another, oblivious to everything around them. They held each other for sometime, until Tidus broke the silence. "Yuna," he said, "look at where we are. Look at the beauty around you." Yuna obeyed him, and looked around. The wind was blowing softly around her ankles and her skirt lifted slightly into the air. Rose pedals and other countless flowers flew magnificently in the wind. The grass sparkled with dew and the trees rustled in the breeze. They stood in a field so beautiful, it took Yuna's breath away. She delicately removed herself from Tidus's embracement and spun slowly in circles with her arms outstretched. "Where are we Tidus?" She stopped and looked at him with a innocent expression upon her face. "Are we in Heaven? No, we must be in," she walked towards him, hands in front of her, "we must be in The Calm Lands." She stopped a few feet ahead of him, and held her hands out, waiting for Tidus to retrieve them.

"Yuna, we are in neither of those places." He said taking a step towards her. "We are in the Farplane." He smiled and pulled her body to his gently. He looked down to see her face, but instead, saw the shimmer of her chestnut, brown hair. "What is it?" He asked her lifting up her chin to see her green and blue eyes. His heart sank as he saw disappointment and fear in their beauty. "Are you not happy that you are with me?" His voice portrayed sadness, and, it seemed, a little bit of anger as well.

"Well, yes of course I am grateful to be with you, but the Farplane? Are you sure? I mean, why would we be here? And, I see no pyerflies flowing around us, clearly that says that we are not dead. And if we are, then who sent us?" Yuna tried to sound as if she was not scared, or as if to say she was not on the verge of crying, but Tidus could see right through it. "There is no need to be scared, or sad for that matter. We are together, isn't that all that matters?" He looked at her with a hint of heartache and, strangely, a lot of anger. "Isn't it?" His gaze was fixed upon her. Unsure of what he was thinking, Yuna began backing away. His hand slid down her arm as she stepped back, but his grip only tightened when he reached her wrist. "Tidus," she said, "you're hurting me, let go." She tried shifting her wrist form side to side, but her only tightened more. "Tidus, let go of my arm!"

She yanked her arm back forcefully, but he would not let go, and his gaze had not moved. He was looking at her with fury. She grabbed his hand with her other free hand and dug her nails into his. His grip loosened and she pulled away quickly. Tidus yelped in pain and looked at his hand in shock. As he lowered his arm, he raised his head, and cast her an expression of hatred. She began to run. _I'm not dead, I can't be. I just dug my nails into him. _She heard the thumping of footsteps behind her. Faster and louder, until she was pushed violently to the ground. Her face hit the grass first, and turned on her back swiftly, in order to see who this really was. It was Tidus. It really was him. His eyes, although filled with anger, were blue like the water, and his hair moved like waves in the wind. _Why is he so mad at me? _"Now I know," he said with tears swelling in his hatful eyes, "now I know for sure that you loved him. Why did you not just tell me? It could have just ended there, and I would have only protected you like a brother, but no, everyday, I dreaded that you were going to die. You made me suffer for a year Yuna, a year! Do you know what's that like, to love someone and not know if they love you back? DO YOU!" He was shouting at her, with hot tears falling on her cheeks. His tears. "Yes, I do know," she gulped, "of course I know." She hoisted herself up. "How could I not, I have loved you, never Seymour. How could you even think otherwise? Is this why you look at me with so much hate right now? You were jealous?" She moved her hand towards his cheek nervously. _What am I doing? Wasn't he just trying to kill me? _Her fingers moved to his eyes and whipped away the tears. "I will never love another man more than I love you Tidus." His lips curved into a weary smile, and he leant down to embrace her once again. They stood up, and again, Yuna was confused. Tidus was there with her, holding her. They just stood there holding each other. Oblivious to everything around them. They held one another for sometime, until Tidus broke the silence. "Yuna," he said, "look at where we are. Look at the beauty around you." Yuna looked around her as Tidus told her to. Did this not just happen. The wind was blowing softly around her ankles again, and rose pedals flew past them in the air. She looked at Tidus. And instead of seeing his sea-blue eyes, she saw nothing. He had no face. She jumped away in fear. His face, there was no face. It was as if someone had erased it. In it place was shadow. Nothing but shadow. The shadow then moved from his face and reached for her. She looked around her hastily, searching for an escape, but there was none. The flowers had vanished, and the beautiful dew grass seemed to have disappeared. The trees were gone and the ground was rough. The wonderful sunset was replaced with a deep, shadowing wall. There were now edges, and she now saw where she was, in the Farplane. She was in the very same Farplane that she had come to visit her father in. The shadow closed in around her and she felt as is she couldn't breath. Suddenly she heard voices, and everything slid into blackness.

She was alone, yet she heard voices. Light seemed to pierce through the black wall. Not in one point, it covered everything, it was like a red glow. She became aware that her eyelids were closed, and opened them slowly. The light that came through the window was marvelous. It shone on the entire room. Blinking widely, she looked around the room. Shifting to an upward position, she saw Tidus standing there, talking to the doctor, with his back turned towards her. _It was only a dream. Praise Yu Yevon._ The doctor moved his head to the side of Tidus' shoulder and saw that she was awake. "Ahh. You have finally come around. Well you have a visitor. He says that he knows you," he looked from Tidus to Yuna, and smiled. "I'll be on my way now. You should be fine to leave in a few hours. We'll just have to take another look at you head soon. I expect to see you later then. Good evening Lady Yuna," he nodded to Tidus, "Sir." Then he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Tidus?" She looked at him with curiosity. "Where are the others? Is Lulu here?" She flowed him with her gaze as her walked around the her side."Tidus, where are they?"

"Yuna, what are you talking about? No one knows where they are, they have been missing for three days now." He bent his head silently, "I found you in the calm lands near the Inn. No one was around you. So I checked you into the Luca hospital, and went back to search for them. I couldn't find them though. I looked everywhere. I'm still looking, but it just seems so hopeless, they could be anywhere."

The whole time that Tidus was talking, Yuna was replaying over and over again in her head, the promise Lulu had made to her. _"I will always be here to watch you, I promise." _She had broken it. She wasn't here now. Tidus was here, but she wasn't. She turned to Tidus, and wrapped her arms around him. For a second it seemed that Tidus was unsure, but then her held her tighter. "I was so afraid that you were dead, Yuna. I can't go on with out you. I just can't." He sighed in relief and held her at arms length. He stared into her eyes, and moved his head closer. Yuna, never experiencing anything like this, moved her head to the side. "We shouldn't Tidus," she said, as his lips touched her cheek. "the others are missing. We should look for them before this." She looked at him. His head was bowed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He raised his head. "You'll be out soon, and then we can begin our search, together." He smiled and stood up. "I know we'll find them some where." He smiled slightly, "I am so hungry. Do you want something to eat?" He rubbed him stomach as he asked.

"No," Yuna replied and looked down at her hands. She couldn't help but think of finding Lulu and the others. "I fine, thanks anyway." She fiddled with her fingers for a second and looked back up at him. He was smiling at her again, but she could see past it. On the inside, Tidus was scared as well. Behind those sea-blue eyes of his, he was lost. "Okay, well I'll be back soon then. Don't run away now." He nodded and walked towards the door. "Tidus," she said, raising her hand.

"Yes?" He stopped and questioned.

"Don't be too long, I'm scared."

He walked back to her side. Taking her hand, he let out a long sigh. "Yuna, I won't let anything ever happen to you. I love you." He said this as he kissed her hand, and looked up. She was surprised, well that what her face showed anyway. She knew that he had loved her. From the first day she saw him she knew, but she was not going to admit it. This was too much to take on at one time. She had to find the others. She had to find Lulu. How could he be so stupid as to say it now? Why now? Why not after, after they had found everyone. Sure she liked him, but she didn't love him. Yuna thought that she simply had no time to love. Not with the others missing and Sin still alive. Sin, yes he was still alive too. How was she going to defeat him now? All her guardians, except Tidus, were gone, and he was too love sick to know any better on defeating an enemy. What was she to do? "Uhhh..." She was at a loss for words. "Tidus, don't you think _love_ is a bit... a bit... foolish? I mean, love is really powerful." She looked at him as best that she could to not hurt his feelings, or worse, change his mind, but if he _loved _her, then changing his mind would not cross his thoughts.

He stared at her in disbelief. _"What does she mean?"_ he thought. "_Did she not love me back?"_ He had always thought she did. She had flirted with him ever since they met. The first day he met her, he knew that she had loved him too, but why was she not admitting it.

"Yuna," he said, letting go of her hand. "I can't go on not knowing that you might feel for me too."

"I know, but I cannot answer you at this moment. It is too soon to talk of this issue." Yuna met his eye. "I care for you, but I cannot say if I feel for you or not. I'm sorry" the word hung on her tongue like a heavy weight. 'I'm sorry.' The last person to say that, was the one who put her in here. The voice was so recognizable, but so far from her mind. She could not put a name to who it was. It was so familiar, and yet, she could not tell who it was. Was it someone she knew or maybe it was-

"Yuna, why is it not the time?" Tidus said it so suddenly that it broke her train of though. _'Damn it TIDUS! Why did you have to talk. I had it. The name was right there.' _And it was. It was right there, waiting for her thoughts to retrieve it, but now it was lost. Lost amongst the mess inside her. Inside her heart and inside her mind.

"_Why can she not just tell me now?" _he thought. _"Why does she not just admit that she loves me too." _

"BECAUSE IT JUST ISN'T THE TIME, TIDUS!" she had shouted it so loud that Tidus backed away immediately. _"Just go." _she thought. Why was he not leaving. Was it not clear that she wanted to be left alone? But in the inside, she really didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to go, she liked him, but she was not going to admit it, not now.

He looked at her with hurt and stubbornness in his eyes. Turning on his heel swiftly, Yuna took a double take on what she had just done. Almost the same as what she had done in her nightmare that she had just endured. She opened her mouth to call out his name, but no words came out. She was trying to find the words, but the more she searched, the worse the words seemed to get. Just as she was about to talk, Tidus sung open the door, and turned to face her. Anger combined with hurt, was etched into the creases of his face. She was instantaneously reminded again of her nightmare.

"I'll see you later, when you can think clearly." And with that, he turned around and stomped out of the room, attempting to slam the door behind him. He was unsuccessful, and turned out looking ridiculous, as the door would not close fast enough to make a bang. He gave up quickly and walked away.

She placed her hand to her chest and drew in a long breath. "Oh my goodness." She said as she exhaled. Laying back in her bed, she stared at the closed door, waited for his return.


	3. What Now?

**Author's Note : **I'm so sorry for the uber long update, but I've been so busy with everything. I mean, I've had so many test in the past week and a half, it's gross. And, I've had the worst case of writers block possible. I always get them near the beginning of chapters, instead of the end. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, because I know I loved writing it. I just love writing. Well, enough of me. Here's the next chapie!

**A Summoner's Sacrifice**

**By : Blueorgreen Yuna**

**Chapter Three : What now?**

After failing at showing his hurt towards Yuna, Tidus walked down the hospital hallway in a huff. Everything he looked at, or anything someone said to him seemed to tip his anger.

"Why did she not just admit it! I can believe it. It was so easy to do. All she had to say was, 'I love you too.' but no, it wasn't the right time." He punched the wall and pulled away quickly, leaving a dent. "Damn," he said, gritting his teeth. "WHEN IS A GOOD TIME THEN!" His anger was rising, and the stares he received did not help either. "WHAT!" He spat and stalked pass an elderly women who had been watching his every move. "What are you staring at old hag?" he said and stopped walking. "What the hell do you want?" he asked her fiercely. He was taken aback when he saw that the woman wasn't offended .

"Chapu," she said. "Chapu, is that really you. I must be dreaming." She looked at Tidus for a while, examining his features.

"Uhh..." what was he suppose to say. Here was Wakka's, mom, wait dead mom, asking if he was Wakka's dead brother, Chapu. If he said yes, then he'd be crazy to respond to a dead person, and if he said no, then he'd break a dead person's heart, if that's even possible. "No, sorry ma'am, you have the wrong person. I'm Tid-

"Excuse me sir," Tidus turned abruptly to see a small boy standing next to him, pulling on his sleeve. "but, who are you talking to?" Tidus turned back to the direction of the woman, and saw no one. He moved in small paces to the left, and looked around. Was he not just talking to Wakka's mom? Or had he just imagined it? "I was ahh...I was practicing." He smiled and looked down at him again. His hair was brown, and it shined in the sunlight. He was wearing a blue short sleeve sweater, and was staring up at him with aqua eyes. They were wide with astonishment and he was holding a blitz ball.

"What were you practicing for?" he pulled at his sleeve some more as he rocked on his feet.

A play of course," Tidus said forcing a laugh. "it's a play that I have to put on for little fella's like you." Tidus replied, pointing his finger at the child's nose.

"Really! For me?" His whole face lit up. "When? When?" He jumped up and down.

"In- in two hours okay?" Tidus took the boys hand off his sleeve, and started walking backwards towards the mess hall. "So be ready." He turned around, and felt the boys eyes on his back. He had expected him to follow, but when he looked back, the boy was running down the hall, towards the Children's Care Center. "Wonder what he's in here for." He shook his head and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

When Tidus arrived at the mess hall, he saw people chattering away amongst each other. The elderly talking to their daughters or sons, and parents telling their children to stay put. 

He walked pass them and sighted a small gift shop not too far ahead. There were various items in the display window. Yo-yo's, hats, shirts, moggles, and other stuffed animals, even fiends. Fiends? Tidus thought it rather odd that a hospital Gift Shop display window would carry stuffed ? He ventured towards the shop, and another item caught his attention. There, next to a large Blitzball, was a photo. A framed photo, that was faded by sunlight and creases running through it. The picture looked ancient, although it was only about 10 years old.

His pace quickened, and before he could stop himself, he ran, face first into the window frame. His head spun and he collapsed onto the cold, tile, floor. The store clerk came rushing towards him and stood over his body. The clerk's feet pinched Tidus' skin between the soul of his foot and the floor. Letting out a loud yelp of agony, Tidus punched the clerk's chin. The man stumbled on Tidus' leg as he backed away in pain, and crashed into the window. It shattered and came down on Tidus and the clerk, as the display shelf swayed back and forth in the store. Tidus, although still dizzy from the fall, got up in hast and grabbed the man's arm, pulling out of the way. They only barely made it, when the shelf toppled outside the store's broken window frame.

"Holy shit!" Tidus exploded.

"Wh... My store. You sir, are going to pay for that." The clerk looked at Tidus with outrage. Tidus had just destroyed his display, window and store. Well, that's what the clerk though anyway. Tidus though it more the clerks' fault because he pinched Tidus first. So in a way, Tidus saw none of it his fault.

"No, I'm not. I only have enough gil to buy me lunch. Sorry." And with that, Tidus turned swiftly and began to walk away. Not even two steps however, the clerk called him back fiercely. "You are going no where!" he shouted. "I am paying no damage fees, when it is clearly you that have broken, EVERYTHING!" The clerks' face was purple with anger, but Tidus didn't care.

"Ha, I'm not paying for anything, but.." He walked cautiously over to the window, where the shelf had collapsed, and searched for the frame of his old man. "but this." He grabbed the photo and held it up. Then, looking at the image of his old man, Jetch, in the photo, he smashed it down with the shattered glass. Then he flipped out his pockets and emptied all his gil on the floor. "There, that should cover it." He must have dropped five gil when he emptied his pockets, and then he walked towards the clerk.

He looked at him with exhaustion. The clerk looked at Tidus with disbelief. He couldn't just let him walk away. But he did. The clerk stood there as Tidus passed him, staring back at Tidus' sea-blue eyes. The clerk's gaze followed Tidus until he was at the stairs that lead down to the nursing quarters. Then he turned to look at the mess behind him. There was the photo, cracked, with Tidus' loose change surrounding it. He was not going to get away with this. He swung his head back to the stairs and saw no one. His face flushed and he let out a loud shout. He felt so stupid. He let him just walk off. Walk, for Yu Yevon's sake! There was no use in running after him, the clerk knew he wouldn't have to pay for the damage. Then he jumped up and down in fury and bolted towards the exit. Screaming like a mad man, he ran out of the building.

* * *

Yuna had given up on waiting for Tidus to return and climbed out of the hospital bed. She gave a short jolt as her feet touched the cold floor. Slowly, but surely, she stood up. She was unsteady at first, but soon gained her balance. Her steps were small, as if she had only learned how to walk from a baby. Swaying the left slightly, she gripped onto the door handle and turned it lazily. She was still weak from the medicine they had injected into her, and her thoughts were spinning. Leaning on the door for balance, she pulled it open. Her body followed the swing of the door, and she hit the wall. She held her back and took a giant step forward. Almost falling again, she held onto the door. Yuna looked up at the hospital room ceiling and followed it like an arrow, leading out the door. She reached out and placed her hand on the door frame, the metal was cold, but she didn't take notice to it. Using the frame and the door, she hoisted herself up and stumbled out the doorway. 

Kneeling down in the long halfway, she threw-up. Her stomach was in a tight knot, and her head had continued to spin more violently. She gazed at the wall ahead of her, then down again at her vomit. She placed her palm down on the floor and pushed herself onto her bottom. The hallway seemed to get narrower and narrower as she gazed down the shiny walls. She looked to her other side, and saw an Exit sign. Picking herself up again, with her hand on the wall for balance, she walked towards the sign. The mouth was pasty and had a vial tang in it, and her breath was just as repulsive, if not, more. She could smell it as she walked towards the sign. It's letters were glowing red and the arrow above was indicating to turn to the right. She came around the corner, and saw the Exit doors.

Knowing she shouldn't leave the hospital, she ventured towards the door anyway. She was guiding herself down the hallway, gliding her hand across the wall as she walked. When she was more than half way to the Exit doors, she heard a loud crash above her. The ceiling shook, making the floor shake as well. Quickly, she pulled her hand away from the wall and stared up. Soon after, another loud bang was heard, and the floor shook again.

"What in the world?" She continued to stare at the ceiling until a man broke the suspense. She turned quickly to see who had caught her, and drew in a breath of relief when she saw that it was only another patient. He sprinted past her and pushed the side stair door open hastily. Two more people scattered past her, and she just stood there.

The time was moving unusually fast, and Yuna had not moved. She was no longer looking at the ceiling, but at the Exit doors again. Taking her chances, she ran to the doors. Her legs were heavy, but didn't hurt. Her whole body was numb. She fell once again, and got up with difficultly. She was almost there. So close now. The doors seemed to overwhelm her in height, when in actuality, she was almost as tall as their frame. Her fingers touched the handles first, and then her palms. She gave a small push, and nothing happened. She pushed all her weight into the stupid doors, and they swung open.

The light seemed to pierce through her eyes, even though they were squinted so tightly she could hardly see in front of her. Yuna took a brave step outside of the building, and felt the hot pavement beneath her feet. She inhaled a fairly large breath, and looked around. Taking another step out, she exhaled, and smiled. She was free, well, sorta. She took more steps, and soon began to spin in circles. Her spinning stopped abruptly as she screeched in pain. She lifted her foot into the air and hopped away on her other foot. She had been spinning around where a bottle had been broken. Examining her foot, she sat down on the ground.

"YUNA!" She heard someone yell from behind her. She turned her head to see Tidus standing there. "Yuna," he said. "I went to your room and you weren't there. Why are you out here?" He looked at her frustrated.

"Well, first, you got mad and walked away, then I got hungry, and then, I was escaping. Then I threw-up in the hall, and now, I'm out here." She turned back at her foot and looked over it carefully. A sliver of glass had pierced he skin, and was now clogging the blood from oozing out. She poked around at where it hurt and pressed her finger over the sliver. "ARGH!" She yelled as she cut her finger and pushed the sliver in deeper. She could feel Tidus hovering over her. She looked up, expecting to see his sea-blue eyes, but instead, saw the beautiful day sky.

Her foot throbbed and forced her back to reality. Bringing her foot closer, she pinched the glass out of her foot. Instantly, she began to bleed, but at least the throbbing pain was gone.

"Tidus," Yuna said, trying to stand.

"Yeah?" He walked over to her quickly and held her up. Her skin was so smooth. Before he could control himself, he had slid his hand up her arm and over her shoulder. His hands moved towards her neck, and threw her hair. "Ahem." Yuna moved away and held her hand to where he had touched her. The hairs on the back of her neck where standing on end, and she had a tingle down her back.

Tidus looked down at his feet and cleared his throat, although there was noting to clear. Why couldn't he control himself, he was always able to before, but now. Ever since the others had disappeared, he was unable to keep his thoughts and needs separate from what he did. His will to hold her was so strong. He wanted her.

"Umm... Anyway," Yuna said looking at him. She had never experienced the thrill she had just had, and she was uncertain of how to deal with it. Over such a small thing as passing his hands through her hair. She flushed and turned away from Tidus. Just looking at him made her heart jump. "Tidus," she said turned to him. "I need some new clothes, and shoes."

"Well, uh..." The clerk popped into his head, and he remembered that he had emptied all his pockets in the lobby. "We, ah... We have no more money. Unless you have some." He looked at her curiously, but with doubt. Why would she have any money?

Yuna thought for a second, then blurted out, "Wait! I had some in my pockets. It should still be there. If we went and got it I wouldn't need the money to buy clothes. We could buy something else." She smiled and walked in a quick pace to the hospital doors again. Then she stopped in her tracks. What was she doing? She was going back into a place she had just escaped from. She couldn't go back, not with people knowing she was missing. Again, she turned to Tidus, and gave him a weary smile. "Ha ha... We can't go back in there can we?"

Tidus simply shook his head, then walked towards her. He stood beside her facing the door, then turned to face the direction she was looking, shoulder to shoulder. He lifted his arm to place it around her, but dropped it in reoccurrence of what had just happened. "Well," he said, "we'll have to look as we are for now, and I'll find a way to get some money and clothes, I promise." She gestured with his hand for her to lead the way, and followed.

* * *

They had walked for a long time in silence. Neither of them voicing what they thought. Yuna had stolen a few glances at Tidus, as did he.

"Tidus, I-

"No," he said, "I've been so caught up in my world, I had forgotten about protecting you. I'm so sorry." He hung his head. Yuna's tongue caught. What was she to say to that?

"Tidus," she said looking up at him. He was so handsome. His blond hair was tangled by the wind, and his soft features brought out the breathtaking sea in his eyes. His body was built, and the soft breeze was molding his shirt to his form. The more she stared up at him, the more she wanted him to hold her. To excite her as he did before. She felt as if she could jump into his arms now, and he would carry them off to heaven. But, for now, Yuna finished what she was saying. "We need to have a long talk." And with that, she looked deep into his eyes and smiled her best smile. The smile that had first got him hooked on her. Her smile. The one he loved to see, and she loved to make. "A talk about what we are going to do now."


	4. Events Uncalled For

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm sorry again for the long update, I just can't think of the next events. But luckily, now I've made a plan for it, so it's gonna be good, keep reading.

**A Summoner's Sacrifice**

**by : Blueorgreen Yuna**

**Chapter Four : Events Uncalled For**

The idea Yuna had about talking everything over didn't work out like she planned. They ended up yelling, and stomping away from each other. She thought they had acted like children, while Tidus thought that it could have went better.

Now Yuna stood at the edge of porting dock four, and looked over the wide sea. The water sparkled, and at this moment, she wanted Tidus with her.

Thinking back to their argument, Yuna pondered as to what had triggered them to yelling. She thought if it could have been her that said anything at the start. The start of their conversation sparked in her mind, and she remembered the first thing that was said.

"Okay...Well, I guess I'll start." she remembered her say. And from then on, the talk replayed in her head like a movie clip.

"Sure." Tidus shrugged, sounding uncertain of what she was going to bring up.

"Okay," _Why was I saying okay so much? It must have been my nerves speaking._ "Umm...Here we go." She took in a large breath, and prepared herself to make a big speech.

"I mean... Like how long have you been my guardian for? A long time right? Well, I think it's best," she took another breath, "if I keep my guardians at a friends level, nothing more. I shouldn't get involved." She exhaled her breath in a huff. She had been waiting for so long to say that to him, that when she said it, it came out too fast. Yuna held her breath and waited for his response.

"I don't think it's best. I think, that you are going with what Auron told you, instead of your heart. Come on, Yuna! I know you want me!"

"What? Want you!" Yuna asked, taken aback.

"It's so obvious. I mean you stare at me all the time. And I see you smile at, then turn away grinning even more. You're always nervous when you're around me, and you can't even talk properly when I'm standing next to you." He had stopped walking around the dock was looking at her. She knew he was right, but she was so afraid to admit it. What if she did, then what, would they kiss? And if they did kiss, then he would want more. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want him to leave her either. She looked at him. _"Maybe just one kiss, then he'll leave me alone."_ She thought.

She moved towards him and breathed in nervously. "You're right I guess. I mean, I do like you, but it just doesn't work. I mean, I need to know that my guardians will protect me. And if we-

"But, Yuna! I will protect you. I always will." He took up her hand.

"No!" she shouted, throwing his hand down as she pulled away. "No you won't! You'll love me! And then you'll never be able to protect me! Because," she sniffled in, "because, if I have to loose you, and we love each other, it will hurt just as much as killing me. Don't you get it? I don't want to love you because I don't want to hurt!" Yuna turned and ran down the dock. hearing foot steps behind her, she yelled, "Stop following me! I want to be alone." The footsteps stopped abruptly, but she kept running.

So now, she was at the edge of dock number four, looking out to the sea, recalling the whole incident. She sat down on the wooden boards. Her feet touched the warm water, and she had an urge to jump in. Ignoring her urge, the thought of Tidus was in the front of her head. His smile, blond hair, just him. She was sorry for what she said. Feeling like a complete idiot, she stood up, and walked slowly towards the Blitzball stadium. She was going to apologize, and make everything right.

* * *

Tidus walked around in the men's Blitzball locker room. He had a Blitzball in one hand was throwing gestures out with his other hand, moving as he talked to himself. He was trying to remember the reasons why Yuna had told him she could never love him. "Because," he grumbled, "because I don't want to get hurt. BLAH BLAH BLAH!" He tossed the ball into the air and kicked it when it was coming down. In an instant, it hit the wall, and bounced, violently back. He caught it and threw it up again. When it came back down, he punched with all his strength, and it hit the wall, bouncing back. He caught it again. "Well," he said throwing it up high, "I'll have to do something so it won't ever hurt." He paused and thought of the sentence he just said. He was talking like a little boy. The ball came down and hit his head. Cursing, he grabbed the ball, and whipped it at the wall. It came hurtling back at him, too fast for him to catch it, and it hit him square in the face. "ARGH! WHAT THE HE- 

"Tidus?" Yuna was standing in the door way. But the voice didn't belong to her. The faith, a small boy-like figure, wearing a violet hood-like cloak, stepped through her. "Tidus, control your self. She is in as much pain as you."

"HA, and how do you know?" He walked up to him. "How would you know how she feels? How do you even know how I feel?" Tidus was so confused. This faith, this thing that had told him he was a dream was looking at him, telling him what he thought. But he wasn't a dream. He wasn't fading, and neither was Yuna. So how could he tell what she thought, too? He just couldn't. The little bastard, telling him lies. "You're lying! I'm not a dream and neither is Yuna. So just go away!" Tidus turned and saw the blitzball. It was not touching the ground, and yet it was still, in the air. He turned again, and saw only Yuna. Time unfroze, and he saw her standing there. She looked sorry, but he couldn't see if she really was.

"I'm sorry." She ran towards him a flung her arms around him. "I'm sorry for yelling, I'm sorry for, for... Just for everything. I'm so sorry." She squeezed him tighter, and looked up him. Tears were sliding down her face. "Don't," she gulped in some air, "ever leave me Tidus." Then she snuggled her head in his chest again. She loved him so much. So much that it hurt to think of losing him. He laid his chin on her head, and stared at the open door. They held each other for some time. So long a time, that she was reminded of her horrifying nightmare. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, he wouldn't do what he had done in the nightmare, she knew it.

"What?" he asked, gazing back into her eyes. _'What's going on in her head now?'_ he thought. She shook her head, as if to rid the evil thoughts she was mulling over.

"Nothing," she replied, "just, thinking, that's all."

"Thinking of what?" he searched her face. Taking in every fascinating feature. "So beautiful." he whispered.

"What?" Yuna looked up and down his face. Lips, to eyes, and back again. She had never been called beautiful, and never with such passion as Tidus had portrayed. Her heart jumped to her thoughts faster then her brain, and gave her a jolt of urgency. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to let her love flow over him like water. Her thoughts turned to actions, and her lips were caressing his neck. She couldn't stop herself. She was driven by an instinct she hadn't known she had. Her heart pumped faster as she moved up his chin. Then she paused, was she really ready for what would happen? Well, even if she wasn't, too late no.

'_No, no it's not too late, you could pull away. What did you just yell at him for.'_ a voice said in her mind.

He thoughts tugged from side to side. _'But I want to. I want to!'_

She was about to continue arguing with herself, when she felt the eager lips of Tidus meet hers. Her eyes widened with surprise at first, but slowly, she relaxed, and melted into the kiss. She slightly opened her mouth and felt Tidus' tongue touch hers. She tensed a little, never experiencing this, but went along with him all the same. Their tongues intertwined and explored each other's mouths. Yuna wasn't concentrating on anything. All of her thoughts were drawn to Tidus' tongue searching her mouth. She knew she shouldn't be kissing him, but it felt so right. No matter how much she wanted to stop, the passion between them was stronger, growing every second. She couldn't pull away. It was as if they were glued together.

She leaned into him as her knees buckled slightly. She was dizzy with excitement from what was happening. She never thought it was so glorious. Her emotions stirred within her, and she kissed him intensely. She was on fire. Her whole body ached to be with him, on him. She pushed him forward, kissing him fiercely. Tidus back into the wall and broke his lips away from Yuna. He drew in a breath as his nerves trickled down his spin. He had never seen Yuna like this, and as much as he wanted her to continue, he couldn't let her. "Yuna," he said to her, drawing in a quivering breath. She had gotten him so excited. He didn't want her to stop, but he loved her too much to let her continue. "stop." He pulled her hands down from his hair, and straighten up. His heart was beating in his throat, and his back was wet with sweat. It was too soon to do this. "What are you doing?" he looked at her with agony from excitement.

"I - I don't know. I just couldn't help it." she said as she looked down at the ground shamefully. _'What have I done?'_ she thought, _'How could I have just done that?'_ She sat down on the bench that was provided in all locker rooms. She breathed quickly, and felt the hot tears swell up in her eyes. She began to cry. Her hands were drawn, instinctively, to her face, and she hid behind them. Her eyes turned a blood-shot red, and the forest green and ocean blue, twinkled even more.

Tidus pulled away her hands. Lifted her chin with his index finger, and wiped the falling tears from her cheeks. She tried looking down agin, but Tidus only pulled her head back up to face his.

"There is no need to cry." he said to her in a loving voice. "You did nothing wrong, don't be ashamed. We love each other, and that's all that matters."

"Yes, but what of Sin." The question had been swelling in her head. What were they to do? She had no other guardians but Tidus, and still he was too love sick to realize their hectic situation. How was she to fight Sin, if she sacrificed Tidus for the final summoning, and killed herself in the process. Tidus' ultimate Aeon formation was not enough to defeat Sin. They needed more power, more strength... More love. "How will we defeat Him?"

Tidus opened his mouth to speak, but did not respond. He had not thought of his old man at all. "I'll beat him off with a stick!" Tidus stood up and stretched his arms straight out. "A stick this long" he looked at Yuna, then broke out laughing, letting his arms swing down.

Yuna smiled, her face full of worry, but a glimmer of hope, that Sin will be defeated, if not by her, then by Donna. Yuna was determined. Determined to win, but afraid to die.


End file.
